Just Go With The Times
by Rising Phoenix1
Summary: Repost! Fitting in cna never be easy, especially when you Gohan with a truck load of secrets to hide. Not going to be romance realated, just about normal everyday highschool life


R.P.: I'm just warning all of you right now 1: this is my first try at a fanfic 2: I don't think I'm a really good writer 3: I LOVE GOHAN *grabs teenage Gohan in a hug*  
  
T.Gohan: Can't..breath..need..air  
  
R.P.: Sorry ^_^. you still love me though  
  
T.Gohan: Well I don't know.......  
  
R.P: *takes out Frying Pan of Doom* THAT WAS NOT A QUESTION!!! *hits T.Gohan repeatedly on the head*  
  
T.Gohan: X_x  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would keep Gohan locked up all day so he could flex his muscles when I told him *takes out whip* FLEX! *Cracks whip* T.Gohan: *takes off shirt and flexes his muscles*  
  
R.P.*drools*........... oh don't forget to review  
  
A/N: In my fic Gohan has his tail, is not a dork like in the anime, kept training for after the Cell Games (that big, Green, ugly, mutated grasshopper), and there will ABSOLUTLY be no Saiyaman  
  
/ /: Sounds **: Actions ^ ^: Telepathy  
  
Just Go With The Times  
  
It was a beautiful day in the 439-mountain district, birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and our favorite demi-Saiyan was getting the shit beat out of himself by his mother.  
  
" SON GOHAN HOW MANY *bong*TIMES DO I HAVE TO *bong*TELL YOU TO NOT *bong*USE KI BLAST THIS *bong*CLOSE TO THE *bong* HOUSE*bong*!" "I'm sorry Kaasan, it won't ever happen again I promise! Really I do!" " Fine, now before I even think of feeding you..... CLEAN UP THIS MESS" Chi- Chi yelled as she turned to the house and went into finish cooking dinner. As Gohan turned to look at the damage he had caused. Half of tree was laying in the front yard, several smoldering carters were spread out over the yard and there was the smoldering form of what he thought use to be their outside bathhouse.  
  
" You can come out now Goten, Kaasan went into the house," Gohan said," I don't think she will be out again"  
  
" Are you sure, she seemed really mad that time?" Goten said, as he came out from were he was hiding in what was left of the tree.  
  
" Yeah squirt, but this is the last time I take the blame for one of your 'tag' games with Trunks. My poor head can't take this kind of abuse." Gohan rubbed his head " Come on if we work really hard, we could get this cleaned up in no time"  
  
" OK! Then lets go get some food, / stomach rumbles / I'm hungry" Goten said happily holding his stomach.  
  
In no time, the yard looked like it had that morning with the exception that there was some brown and black spots on the yard. The two brothers than went into the kitchen to see a table piled high with food, just enough to feed 2 hungry demi-Saiyan.  
  
" Gohan I have surprise for you."  
  
" Extra dessert?"  
  
*Sweat drops* " No, I m sending you to high school. I think you should be able to have friends your own age. Not just those HULIGAIN FRIENDS OF YOUR FATHERS!"  
  
" Ok, I guess that would be nice. But wouldn't that take up time for training?"  
  
*Bong* " YOUR STUDIES ARE MORE IMPORTANT! HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO MEET SOMEONE AND GIVE LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN" Chi-Chi said with her frying pan in her hand and stars in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kaasan." Gohan said *sweat drop*  
  
" You will be starting in 2 days so get ready."  
  
" Yes mother."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The two days later, Gohan flies toward the city and what he considered the end of his peaceful life. As he neared the city, you could see lots of people going about their daily lives without now one of the most powerful beings in the universe was flying over them at that moment. As Gohan landed on the outskirts of the city, he landed and started looking through his bag.  
  
' Now were did I put that Capsule, no that's lunch, that one is a GR, here it is!' Gohan though as he took out a green capsule. On it was written 'Thanks for the help G'. As he pushed the button on top and though it to the ground. After the cloud of dust cleared, a black motorcycle appeared on the ground. Bulma had given it to him for his help on the latest upgrade to the Gravity Room for 'his royal pain in my ass' as Bulma kindly put it. 'Well better get there, no sense in putting it off, Kaasan will only get mad', thought Gohan 'Dende if you ruin this day, I'm having Namekian Ribs for dinner', Gohan thought as he drove through Satan City to his newest form of torture.  
  
As he pulled up to Orange Star High School, almost all the girls turned and started drooling (author drools right with them), there was the hottest guy they had ever seen. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans with boots that where black with silver buckles, he was also wearing a white t-shirt with a blue over shirt that was not buttoned or tucked in (a/n: his tail is tucked underneath). He was also capsilizing a very sleek black motorcycle (you know like those Yamaha ones), something that made the rest of the girls start drooling. As he walked in to the school, the girls continued to drool and the guy's just gave him death glares.  
  
Gohan was having trouble he couldn't find the main office and he was getting kind of nervous from all the stares he was getting. He looked around and spotted a group of girls Talking. 3 to be exact, a blonds, a green haired girl, and a girl with black hair (A/N: now who could these three be). He went up and tapped the short blonde on the shoulder.  
  
" Can you please tell me where the main office is?" Gohan said while smiling that cute Son smile. (A/N: I LOVE YOU GOHAN! 0_o_0)  
(A/N: for the next it is going to be in Videl's POV so bare with me)  
  
God it was going to be one of those days that was just going to be B-O-R-I- N-G, boring. I woke up this morning by one those women my dad had hired for the new mansion that we had lived in for the last 6 ½ years. Ever sense dad had beaten Cell, my life has been so much of the same thing, people trying to be my friend so that they could meet my dad. No one cares about what I think, or what I'm doing. Damn it, sometimes I just want to go and do something to humiliate my father, like display his nude baby pictures on the Internet.  
  
On the way to school, I was dogged as always from the same people; reporters trying to get an interview, men who want to marry me (A/N: THE CREEPS! I would love it if cute guys were asking to marry me), women who want to have my fathers next kid. When I got to school, I met up with the only 2 people whose opinion that really matters to me. Erase Lime and me have been friends for the past 5 years. Erase I have known sense 1st grade and Lime had moved to the city recently. We were talking in the school commons waiting for the bell to ring, when there was a stampede of girls. All I heard was something about a new guy, some loser probably. I was asking Lime what she was doing over the weekend when someone asks us where the main office was.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
(A/N: I'm going to take it out of Videl's point of view, to hard to write like that)  
  
" Hello, I'm new here and I can't find the main office." Gohan said nervously, these girls were strange; the blonde was sizing him up, the green hair girl was just shocked, and the girl with the black hair was just plain staring. ' All girls here are weird'  
  
Then all of a sudden, it clicked in Limes head where she had seen this boy before. How could see not recognize someone who had saved her life.  
  
"GOHAN-CHAN!!!" yelled Lime, jumping on him and putting her arms around his neck. Vidal and Erase looked surprised.  
  
"Um...do I know you?" asked Gohan, looking slightly scared. 'Who is this girl? Though the hair looks kinda familiar...' he thought.  
  
"Gohan. It's me. Lime the girl you met during the Cell games."  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember". Gohan said finally relishing were he had seen her before, hugging her right back and spinning in a circle, glad that there was one person at this place that he knew. " Dende, I'm glad that you're here. Now could you help me and show me where the office is, I need my schedule." he said a sheepishly (A/N: BAA)  
  
" Okay, but first let me introduce you to some friends of mine." Lime said while she dragged Gohan over to the very confused Erase and Videl. " Gohan- chan, let me introduce you to two of my best friends sense I moved to Satan City. The blonde's name is Erase Pencil and the other one is Satan Videl. You guys this is the guy I told you about, the one that saved my life once. Son Gohan." Lime said, grinning the whole time and thinking how nice it was to see Gohan.  
  
"Wow, so your HIM, the one Lime tells us about like everyday. You sure are hot. Do you have a girlfriend? Would you like to go out with me?" Erase said, batting her eyes at Gohan. ' What is wrong with this girl, I meet her a second ago and she's already hitting on me' thought Gohan nervously.  
  
Standing off to the side, Videl was just sizing up this new student, who just knew one of her best friends and seemed to very smart, from the way he was trying to back off away from Erase. He was really tall, and he seemed familiar in some way. From what Lime had told her about the boy that saved her life, he was suppose to be blond with turquoise eyes. Not have black hair with black eyes. Black eyes? What normal person had black eyes, dark brown sure? But black? ' This boy is really weird, though he has a nice ass' Videl thought, ' WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!' She thought mentally slapping herself. ". Videl. Earth to Videl, come in. I just said I was going to take Gohan to the office I will see you in class." Lime said. Turning around she grabbed Gohan's arm and started to drag him toward the office. Videl and Erase heading to homeroom, to start the day and wait for Lime to get back.  
  
When they got into the class they went straight up to the last row in the back and got their three customary seats. No one sat up there because they were afraid Videl would try and beat them up for getting in the way of her and her friends. Lime showed up a little after with, surprise surprise, Gohan. Gohan went up to the teacher and Lime went up to sit with the others.  
  
" Class I would like you all to meet our new student, Son Gohan. He got perfect scores on his entrance exam. You could all learn something from him."  
  
" Like what? How to be a total dork?" someone shouted from the middle of the room, and then found himself on the other end of one of Gohan's Death Glares. Gohan glares were scary; he was the only one who could stare down Vegeta.  
  
" Now mister Son, if you will take your seat we could get started with today's class." The teacher said. Gohan went straight up to Lime and the others.  
  
" Hey, Lime told me I have all of the same classes with you. I hope you don't mind me sitting with you?" Gohan said  
  
" Not in the least q.t." Erase said  
  
" I just hope I can get through the day with out anything going wrong." Gohan remarked out loud.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ON THE LOOKOUT  
  
" I hope you like this Gohan, 'cause I sure am going to," a very, very, very, very drunk Dende said. This poor little god definitely had a death wish. Never do you mess with a Saiyan when you don't want the crap beat out of you.  
  
Mr. Popo came put and said, " It was nice knowing you for the time you. I should go start looking for a new guardian."  
  
Crazy rabid chipmunks suddenly appear, grab Dende and tie him up over a fire pit. " Yummy! Roasted Guardian! Our Favorite!"  
  
"Never mind........"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
R.P. : Be brutal, I want to know your real thoughts. Please no flames, I warned you at the beginning that I was a terrible writer  
  
T.Gohan: Come on, you made me look cool * puffs out chest*  
  
R.P.: What universe are you living in? Have you seen what you look like in the anime? MAJOR DORK!  
  
T.Gohan: Not my fault......... blame bad writing.  
  
R.P.: Right *rolls eyes*. Please review and give me ideas were I should take it from here or I will not get any ideas anytime soon. PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
